Imposible
by Marde State
Summary: [Songfic] Y se lo habían dicho: Hay que tener cuidado en amar a Madara Uchiha pero ella se cerró en el sentimiento sin opciones a reflexionar.


**Hola a todos ahora que acabo de estarle depurando mi USB con tantas cosas que tengo (por culpa de la universidad debo eliminar mis cosas XD) pues mejor lo paso a publicar así la tendré disponible y archivada (aquí es más seguro que en mi USB)**

**En fin, esta canción está traducida así que pasen a leer las notas del autor para que puedan saber de quién me inspiré. Ah, claro, perdónenme por el horror ortográfico y es que ando publicando desde una laptop que me marea (maldito Windows 8 XD) y por favor, nada de insultos ni críticas, recuerden que estos son simples personajes ficticios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título: **«Imposible»

**Aclaraciones:**AU. «Pensamientos. » Narrado en tercera persona.

**Tipo:**Songfic

**Género:**Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

**Raiting:**K+

**Personajes:**Madara Uchiha│Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p><strong>~oO:: Imposible ::Oo~<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>Inclinó la cabeza, tan solo un poco…, tan solo una fracción de espacio para mirar hacia abajo. Los recuerdos eran, para su desgracia, de sus calamidades más hermosas.<p>

**_Recuerdo que hace años_**  
><strong><em>Alguien me dijo que debería tener<em>**  
><strong><em>Cuidado cuando se trata del amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Lo hice, lo hice<em>**

Ya le habían advertido, se lo habían moldeado a un entendimiento en que su corazón pudiera descifrarlo pero…

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿De qué valdría recordar todos esos comentarios? El daño ya estaba hecho y al final… Ellos habían ganado. Aquellos que siempre estuvieron en contra de esa extraña relación.

_**Y tú eras fuerte y yo no**_  
><em><strong>Mi ilusión, mi error<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fui descuidada, lo olvidé<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo hice<strong>_

Apretó los puños sobre su vientre. Tenía que frenar las ganas de llorar, las desagradables palabras de insultos que estaban haciendo una fila en sus cuerdas vocales. Pero era imposible darle la mirada a ese hombre que escasos minutos era el ángel y el amor de su vida, y que ahora solo se manifestaba en el demonio que muchas personas le habían tildado.

Sí. Ella se cegó y se encaprichó. Todo había sido una ilusión. Una exquisita fantasía.

_**Y ahora cuando todo está terminado**_  
><em><strong>No hay nada que decir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te has ido y sin esfuerzo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Has ganado<strong>_  
><em><strong>Puedes seguir adelante diles<strong>_

El silencio se había prolongado en aquella habitación. Ningún de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer… Ambos eran tan orgullosos…

— **Es lo único que puedo decirte. —** el hombre de cabellos intensamente negros por fin decidió hablar después de la leve bofetada que ella le había otorgado hace algunos minutos **—. Tengo que marcharme.**

Madara Uchiha no tenía la más mínima intención de girarse para ver a la pequeña mujer de cabellos rosados quien le daba la espalda. Suspiró, miró la habitación del departamento que tras casi más de siete meses compartía con ella para sus momentos íntimos. Esos momentos que, en un principio, solo fueron un pasatiempo para él pero que luego le cautivó.

_**Diles que todo lo sé ahora**_  
><em><strong>Grítalo desde las azoteas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora<strong>_

Sakura se estaba despedazando por dentro. Quizás su enojo o la ira debían estar presentes pero no fue así. Lo único que sentía era decepción y por más hermoso que él llegó a ser con ella, ahora todo era un simple recordar.

— **Eres una joven que aún le falta mucho por vivir. No te quiero atar a nada — **no quiso sonar cruel pero su voz decía todo lo contrario **—, tampoco quiero ligarme a alguien que no tiene idea de lo quiere ser. Alguien que no puede decidir por sí sola. **

_**Diles que era feliz**_  
><em><strong>Y que mi corazón está roto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Diles qué yo esperaba que fuera<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_

Haruno apretó los puños sobre su vientre, su corazón estaba destrozado. Uchiha seguía dañándola sin tener reconsideración de que ella era un ser de frágil sentimientos que vivió detrás de un muro de hielo que él mismo había destruido para… ¿Para qué?, ¿qué ganaba en hacerle ese daño a alguien como ella? Esa pequeña mujer que le había dado su tiempo, sus secretos, sus cariños, su virginidad…, su vida entera.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Lo imposible se hizo posible y ahora ella podía comprender bien el porqué él había cambiado radicalmente. Pero él era Madara Uchiha y eso no se podía cambiar. La propia vida lo convirtió en un hombre cruel y escaso de tacto para hablar con las personas. Y por más que quiso cambiar ese pasado… Al final eso se volvió su presente y ahora sería su futuro.

_**Pelearse con el amor es difícil**_  
><em><strong>Enamorarse de la traición es peor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Confianza rota y corazones rotos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo sé, lo sé<strong>_

— **Si quieres puedes vender el departamento. Lo dejé a tu nombre.**

¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando sabía bien que mataría de pena a esa mujer? Pero Madara no tenía ningún atisbo de pensar en los sufrimientos de Sakura. Ahora, su único problema era aquella mujer que le había ganado la partida provocando que rompiera con la pelirrosa pero de eso…, no, nadie sabría de aquel tema.

— **No busques problemas en lugares donde no te han llamado — **no tenía derecho en decirle eso. ¿Con qué confianza se atrevía a advertirle?**—. Cuídate. Hasta siempre.**

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo unos segundos solo para voltear y ver por última vez a la pequeña mujer. Lo que contempló fue algo esperado. Ella de pie sin darle la mirada para no demostrar el dolor; sin embargo, ella temblaba por la retención de los gritos y lloriqueos. Abriendo la puerta y dejando a Sakura, abandonó el lugar y detrás de él dejó una ligera lágrima.

_**Pensando que todo lo que necesitas está allí**_  
><em><strong>Construyendo fe en amor y palabras<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promesas vacías se desgastarán<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo sé, lo sé.<strong>_

_**Y ahora cuando todo se ha ido**_  
><em><strong>No hay nada que decir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Si tú terminaste conmigo avergonzándome<strong>_  
><em><strong>Por tu cuenta tú puedes seguir adelante<strong>_

Ella se mordió los labios hasta asegurarse oír la puerta principal cerrándose. Cuando ya Madara abandonó definitivamente el departamento, ella cayó de rodillas sobre el parquet.

Y se lo habían dicho: Hay que tener cuidado en amar a Madara Uchiha.

Pero no hizo caso a ninguna advertencia. Se cerró a la razón cuando las cercanías de ambos se hicieron más concurrentes. Ella sí se había enamorado de una manera tan obsesiva e inocente, de una manera delicada y fuerte. Mas ahora, todo había terminado y ya no existía palabra que decir.

Se fue…, Madara se fue de la misma manera en que llegó a su vida. Huyó de allí todo victorioso pues al final eso fue su propósito. Divertirse.

_**Diles que todo lo sé ahora**_  
><em><strong>Grítalo desde las azoteas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora<strong>_

Se inclinó aún tocándose el vientre…

Ya no pudo soportar toda la tensión. Explotó de llanto mientras golpeaba el suelo. Maldiciendo a la vida, maldiciendo a su suerte… Había entregado todo para que él fuera feliz pero solo había sido un juego, un entretenimiento y un divertido espectáculo.

_**Diles que era feliz**_  
><em><strong>Y que mi corazón está roto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Diles que yo esperaba que fuera<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh imposible (sí, sí)<strong>_

Pero por más que él fue cruel y malo, no lo maldijo porque lo amaba. Madara era su amor, su vida…, su fuerza. Él le había enseñado a vivir y no seguir huyendo del pasado pero ahora…, sí, todo era una falacia imposible de creer.

_**«Adiós para siempre… Ahora ya eres libre completamente**__**»**_, pensó pero el recuerdo de aquel accidente la destrozó más _**«Ya ni siquiera lo tengo… Ya no lo tenemos, Madara» **_

Su único interés era decirle la verdad al Uchiha.

**_Recuerdo que hace años_**  
><strong><em>Alguien me dijo que debería tener<em>**  
><strong><em>Cuidado cuando se trata del amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Lo hice<em>**

**_Diles que todo lo sé ahora_**  
><strong><em>Grítalo desde las azoteas<em>**  
><strong><em>Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte<em>**  
><strong><em>Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora<em>**

Ella volvió a golpear el suelo. Una y otra vez. Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Madara se marchó para siempre dejándola rota como un pedazo de muñeca de porcelana sin saber lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Pero no lo culpaba porque al fin y acabo ella falló.

_**«Ahora sí puedes promulgar que yo solo fui una más en tu lista. Diles que todo fue parte de un juego»**_ su mente empezaba atormentarla. El dolor físico empezaba a surtir efecto pero ella se negaba a eso _**«Puedes irte y divulgar todo lo que te dije. Puedes ir y reírte de las cosas que planeamos».**_

_**Diles que era feliz**_  
><em><strong>Y que mi corazón está roto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Diles que yo esperaba que fuera<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imposible, imposible<strong>_

Y no se percató que el dolor no era por el simple hecho de la ruptura sentimental. Sus ojos jades se quedaron enfocados en el charco de sangre debajo de sus piernas. Había olvidado lo que su amiga le ordenó…

… «Sangre», pensó, ya no existía más dolor que haber perdido al hombre que amaba y…

— **¡Dios mío! —**gimió la mujer de cabellos castaños al entrar apresuradamente a la habitación **—¡Kakashi!— **se agachó asustada al ver el estado en que Sakura se encontraba.

Haruno seguía abrazando su vientre mientras lloraba. Ahora no había nada allí adentro, nada de lo que pudiera consolarse tras la partida de Madara.

— **¡Kakashi date prisa! —** la hermosa mujer volvió a llamar. El peliplata llegó a toda prisa para encontrar la escena que le perturbó en demasía.

**_Recuerdo que hace años_**  
><strong><em>Alguien me dijo que debería tener<em>**  
><strong><em>Cuidado cuando se trata del amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Lo hice…<em>**

— **¡Maldito Madara. Le advertí que no podía ser cruel con ella! — **caminó hacia la salida siendo seguida por su esposo **—. Esto es su culpa. **

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **Rin-san— **susurró la chica con dificultad**—, tarde o temprano lo sabrá — **sus ojos jades se enfocaron la mirada triste del Hatake**—. Perdí al único ser que quizás me hubiese consolado.**

Kakashi se quedó estupefacto.

— **Sí…Kakashi — **las manos de la chica estaban con sangre **—, Madara iba a ser padre. Pero me fue imposible salvar a mi bebé.**

_**«Volví a perder alguien amado. Es imposible amarrar a quienes amo en mi vida. Lo siento»**_, fue lo único que llegó a pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>: La canción que he tomado es de la cantante Shontelle Layne «Impossible». Esto pertenece a una historia que escribí y dejé al olvido por flojera XD, es parte de un FF sobre Madara Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Marde Geer®**


End file.
